Enthused
by Enthused
Summary: Dude, I don't even know what it's about, Just read it.
1. Am I strung out?

Chapter one  
  
Roxanne got up that morning, sort of grudging it. Starting at a new school in the middle of the year was never easy. She knew that better then anyone. 'But in a different country?' she thought.  
  
Roxanne had just moved to Canada from the U.S. More recently, California. Her parents had just gotten new jobs. Her father as a professor at the local college and her mother owns a café. Roxanne couldn't complain though, at least she'd get to see her parents now. At least she wouldn't have to live with her perfectionist sister.  
  
With lyrics of Blink 182 stuck in her head she headed for the bathroom. She leaned over the sink to gaze at her reflection as if say 'Why?!' She stumbled over to the shelf and found her brush, running it through her bleach blonde hair. She applied some foundation to cover her sleep deprived bags and some lipgloss. Over all Roxanne was pretty tan, spending most of her time out on the beach, surfing. She went into her room and put on her music suprisingly this was Blink 182 as well. A mix her friend had burned for her before she left. "Am I strung out/ Crazy or not allowed to be the one who get's stupid over you" blasted out of the speakers.  
  
Looks like another new day she said to her self, as she but her flip flops on. Who can we piss off today?  
  
So I know this chapter is really short but it's just an introduction to our character. It's going to switch to first person in the next chapter. The lyrics are from Enthused by Blink 182. Review! 


	2. Surfer chick

Chapter Two  
  
I walked up to the door of Degrassi Community School. In a minute I would enter the chaos of High school as I knew it. I was entering grade 10. Immediately I walked into (and fell) a pretty tall guy.  
  
"Oh, Sorry," I said  
  
"You okay?" this brown eyed boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He held his hand out to help me get up.  
  
"I'm Craig" he said.  
  
"I'm Roxy" I smiled. "Do you know where the office is?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going that way, I'll show you."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So what grade are you in?" Craig asked.  
  
"I'm in tenth, how about you?"  
  
"Same, where are you from,?" he asked.  
  
"I just moved here from California."  
  
"Uh-Oh we've got a surfer girl on our hands" he teased.  
  
I entered the office and picked up my schedule, and lock for my locker carefully browsing the shedule, as Craig asked for his.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to class." I told him "Could you direct me to Ms. Kwan's class?"  
  
"Sure it's the first door on the left by that first set of lockers."  
  
"Thanks. Do you have 4th period lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to hang out?"  
  
"Sure." I said  
  
"Talk to you later" he said walking down the hall, backwards.  
  
I waved, standing there like a dork.  
  
'Oh my god,' why am I such a freak?' I thought hitting myself in the head with my L.A binder.  
  
So Roxanne likes Craig. But it feels illegal to her. Will she fall for the brown eyed spikey, haired cutie? (Yes, My Craig has spikes, the shag wasn't doing it for me) or will she hold her temptation for someone she can't have? 


	3. Like I care

I do not own any part of Degrassi, the only character I own is Roxy and her parents. Blah blah blah, yada, yada yada.  
  
Last chapter I screwed up, I forgot that Roxy was starting in the middle of the year, so I made Craig get his schedule, but whoops!  
I had gone through my classes, with an enthused look on my face. It was more sarcasticley enthused though, but to my knowledge it was a good cover up. Something about how Shakespeare is awesome and how we should read his books and yeah, whatever.  
  
I went to my next class which was French, I had only been taught Spanish, but was up for a challenge. So I sat there and actually listened. Well until I got a song stuck in my head, then I spaced out and started daydreaming. I have the shortest attention span for school that I have ever seen. I started thinking about my plans for school, versus what I wanted to do after school and that type of thing. Then the bell rang and I was dismissed to art.  
  
Art was fun, we got to work on whatever the hell we wanted. I had gotten into painting before I left California. My walls are covered with canvas paintings some were a little extreme, but I mostly liked photography. I could capture a busy city scene in one snap, I could blur the focus, to make the world seem demented (well it was but besides that.) or I could clear it up and you could see the world for the perfection it wasn't. Black and white film was my favorite. I had a lot of framed pictures, some a little more dark then others. My favorite being disturbing grafitti on the side of a run down gas station.  
  
Through the whole class I listened to shreiks from this blonde girl, who apparently thought she had the world twisted around her finger, well apparently she's on something strong because she doesn't have me fooled. I guess it could be the fumes from the sharpies but... Moving on. She was freaking out because her final grade depended on making a bowl from the clay wheel, but according to her it was "too slimey, hun."  
  
I went up to the clay wheel, took some clay, molded it for a minute, looked at the clock to make sure my time was great, 40 seconds before bell, walked over to Paige, tapped her on the shoulder, and BAM! The freshly applied face was now covered with Clay. I smiled a cute smile, grabbed my bag and sauntered away.  
  
Mission accomplished I thought to myself.  
  
My next period was lunch. I sat outside, on a bench, sure enough, Craig came outside looking for me.  
  
"You seriously, smacked clay in Paige's face?" was the first thing Craig had said.  
  
"Yeah." I admitted smiling.  
  
"Why?" he said, almost in hysterics.  
  
"Her giggling and shrieks were really starting to piss me off." I said, looking at the ground.  
  
He lost it after that. Well, at least I made my mark, but I knew Paige would come for me later.  
  
Like I cared. 


	4. You Vandal

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed my fanfiction. This chapter's going to be longer, and it's mainly about her relationships with her family and friends and life back in California. I hope you like it! It won't be as good as the previous chapter, but just read it.  
  
I didn't see Paige for the rest of the day. Well it was sort of hard to when you were dodging her, but interpret it the way you want. Either that or she went home early of embarrassment, of all the things I tried to get out of going to school, embarrassment was not one of them. It was kind of lame.  
  
The rest of the day was as boring as the days I had wasted at San Clemente High, except I was scoring major points with PHA, Paige Haters Anonymous. It was never my intention, but friends are good, I was learning. After school, Craig introduced me to some of his friends. Some had not exactly approved of my actions, other's embraced it.  
  
"First day in school and you manage to embarrass Paige?" asked one kid, I later learned his name was Spinner.  
  
"Just doing my job." I answered humbly. "But I do believe if this girl is as predictable as the rest, she'll try to make my life a living hell, including running to the nearest teacher and playing an intense game of tattle tale"  
  
"So do you wake up and ask yourself and ask yourself, who you can piss of each day, or is there a calendar.?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"You'd be surprised." I answered sarcastically as I always had.  
  
I told Craig I had to leave, but maybe we could get together later.  
  
"Sure" he responded, asking for my phone number.  
  
I ran home, it was more refreshing then walking.  
  
I burst though the front door, and ran up the stair-case to my safely tucked away room. The shades were drawn, and the room had been a little cleaner then I had left it. My mom had came in, and cleaned, I hated when she controlled my space, but most of the time she was pretty good about it. She had straightened the framed photos that were hanging on the wall, she had also cleaned the dust off. I also loved my mom for the little things like this she did for me. I pulled down the shades, so my room was darker.  
  
I pressed the play button and Early November sang quietly from it. Mom had put that in as she neatend up. I could just tell. That was another reason why I wouldn't want any other women as my mom. I walked over two my bulletin board. There was an envelope addressed to me. I pulled out the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
I'm sorry Roxy, your father and I had to go to a meeting, we won't be back until next Sunday. (I know it's not cool) There's money on the fridge for dinner, and a new mixed CD for you on your night-stand. I'll call you every other night at 10:00. Love you! Mom  
  
"Again?" I said allowed. I had been used to it though. My parents always had meetings about politics, and that type of thing. It was okay this time. At least I knew they loved me and they cared.  
  
I walked down the stairs to check the messages and there were 2 from my friends back home.  
  
"Her Rox, It's Kate. The surfing is awesome! I wish you were here! Christian and Ana are going out. They look cute together. Yeah I know you used to like him and go out with him. But he misses you like crazy! He's been threatening to go up there and get you. Our band is doing well, but it was hurting for a while, when you had to leave. The lyrics will never be as good, as the ones you wrote, and I know we will never have as good a singer as you! Well I have to go, just thought I'd call you on my lunch break, but call me soon! No matter what class I'm in. Oh yeah I sent you a package, you should get it soon! Love you! Bye!"  
  
That was Kate, always calling me when she had news. She was my best friend. Although it did hurt to find out about Christian and Ana. Ana was never an awesome friend. She was always backstabbing someone. But it was me more so.  
  
The next message was from Christian.  
  
"Hey, what's up chic?! The weathers awesome here, and if you were here, you know we'd be skipping school to do some serious surfing. Listen to this song." He held the reciever up to his stereo for me to listen to a song by finch called "Letters to you." The chorus was "I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you. I miss you so." He started talk into the phone again. "See! We all miss you, but I miss you the most! Well give my call, drop me line, send a bottle through the sea, just as long as it gets to me. Bye!" he said. The second to last line was from a song I had written.  
  
I walked to the living room and turned up the stereo, this CD was Saves the Day. My parents were so weird. I flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling thinking about my friends and how much I miss them. How much I would love to see Christian and how much I disliked Ana. My thoughts were interupted by the phone. I let it ring a couple times, the finally got motivated enough to pick up the cordless.  
  
"Hello" I answered, with the lyrics pounding in my head with every step I took toward the speakers. "whoa, hey-yay, what can I do? My lungs are breathing open air And my spleen is dripping from my pants/ woah hey-yay You've left me here in the cold And I miss you." Was blasting from the stereo.  
  
"Hey, it's Craig. Is that Saves the Day?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, the title is-"  
  
"You Vandal." He finished. "They're awesome." He said. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza."  
  
"Sure." I said adjusting the volume on the stereo.  
  
"How about the shop on the corner, next to the health food store."  
  
"Sounds good, how about we meet in 10 minutes?"  
  
"Cool, do you want me to swing by and we walk together?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't let him down. "Sure" I answered.  
  
"I'll see you then." He said and hung up.  
  
I ran up stairs to dress in a pair of jeans and my black flip flops, black tank top and my corduroy jacket. I grabbed my wallet real quick. Put my hair down, brushed it and then brushed my teath. I looked in the mirror as I applied some bronze lip stick. I was all set.  
  
I heard a knock at the door and shuffled to the living room to shut the now full blasted stereo off. I opened the door. And there stood Craig in a pair of jeans and a baby black sweater. He smiled as he greeted me.  
  
"Hey" I responded. I didn't feel my usual catty self. I felt different with him. Some would say my sarcasm is a front. But those who knew me, knew I had always been like that. Always sarcastic. Always making fun of the Britney wannabe's. But I felt so content with Craig. Snap out of it! I yelled out of myself. You like Christian!  
  
Cliff hanger dun dun dun! 


End file.
